sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Mary McKay
Name: '''Meredith "Mary" McKay '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: 18 Grade: '''Twelve '''School: '''Southridge High School '''Hobbies and Interests: '''Ballet, Debate Team, Music Council '''Appearance: Mary is a pretty girl, by the opinion of most. She isn't what her peers would refer to as "hot", but she's always had very 'girl-next-door'ish looks. Mary is a brunette, and her hair extends down to her armpits when she wears it down. Her green eyes are large enough to put many at ease, and what with her fairly even facial features and good complexion, Mary could, if she were so inclined, get what she wanted fairly easily. In terms of body structure, Mary has always been very athletic, with a strong frame that you wouldn't necessarily notice unless she were wearing gym clothing or dancing. Her body is well proportioned but not anything out of the ordinariy. Her bust is of a medium size and her arms are muscular, but not overly so. Mary usually finds herself wearing clothes purchased from major retailers such as the GAP and Old Navy. There really isn't anything that makes Mary stick out in a crowd, and normally, she doesn't. Except for one small fact - she's visibly five months pregnant. Biography: Born to two overachieving parents in Newfoundland, Canada, Mary McKay always did well in most things. It wasn't that she had natural ability in anything, but thanks to the work ethic that her parents instilled within her from a young age, Mary always tried her hardest with absolutely everything she did. Like many girls, Mary always had specific interests that she pursued, but when she put her mind to accomplishing something, she usually managed to at least partially complete what she had set out to do. After living in Newfoundland for just a little over eight years of her life, Mary's parents won the Atlantic Canada lottery and decided to move to California so that Mary's father; Rodney, could pursue his dream of working for a large gaming company. Unsurprisingly (to him, at least), he managed to secure a position as a senior developer at Blizzard Entertainment, working on the sequel to their hit game "Warcraft". The move didn't have too much of an effect upon Rodney, but it did have an effect upon Kate (his wife) and Mary. Kate felt out of place, and drifted from job to job, always managing to do it well, but never finding that she belonged anywhere. It was during this time period that Kate began to sink into a depression and turned to alcohol to make her boredom and pain disappear. This, combined with the move, had an impact upon Mary, who managed to go through her rebellious phase a lot earlier than most. This put an immense strain upon the family, but unlike a lot of families, they stayed together and tried their best to lean upon each other for support. Things started to look up for the family when Kate managed to land a job as a production assistant on a major Hollywood production and earned internal acclaim for her work. This eased her out of her depression and she found something of a meaning in her life again. For Mary, on the other hand, the issues were still around. In her rebellion, she had tried to run away several times, and often stayed out much later than her parents allowed her to. She started going out with boys, and not the nice, 'bring-home-to-mom-and-dad' type, either. This would come to a climax when, at age 11, Mary's 'boyfriend' took her along on a drug deal and got beaten up so badly that she had to drag him to the hospital herself. This shook her up so much that she straightened herself out, and saw that what she was doing was self-destructive. All seemed well for Mary in the following years. She went to school, got good grades, made new friends, and reestablished a relationship of trust with her parents. One thing that they did notice was that she seemed to keep a lot more inside of her, and was never angry or sad. They assumed that she was just a very happy girl, and never thought twice about it. Fact is, Mary was like any other teenager, but instead of expressing herself, she would keep her feelings so tightly wrapped inside, and would almost never let them out. In fact, over the four years prior to 2007, Mary only ever had two major meltdowns - one with an ex-boyfriend, and one with her dance instructor, who dismissed it as being pretentious. These meltdowns left her emotionally devastated, but she would, of course, collect everything and gather it back in, put a smile on, and get back to her day. During the summer prior to her senior year, Mary went with a bunch of her girlfriends to a cottage for a weekend of partying; a 'girls weekend' if you will. It was on this fateful weekend that Mary made a series of poor decisions that lead her to sleeping with a fellow classmate who was also up at the same lake with a group of his friends. It was, in fact, Mary's decision not to use protection, and her impulsiveness that lead to her unexpected pregnancy. She couldn't even blame the guy himself. As the school year went on and Mary discovered her pregnancy, she was immediately confident in what she wanted to do. After it became to the point where she was having a very difficult time hiding it from both her parents and her fellow students, she told her parents what had happened. Understandably, they were both shocked, with Rodney lecturing her on responsibility and accountability before realizing that she was fully intent upon keeping the child. This, for Mary, seemed to be the right decision. Alas, things were not all warm and fluffy for her in the coming months. Mary confronted her male classmate and explained the situation, but the guy freaked out, and told her that he didn't want to have anything to do with her, or the child. He blamed her for the whole thing, and was fairly rough in his criticisms of her. The whole incident left her emotionally ruined, though she tried her best not to show it. She's never revealed to anyone who the father of her child is, only that he's a classmate who goes to Southridge. As graduation approached, Mary realized that she was heading into an uncertain future, with a child on the way, and nobody except her parents to help her raise it - both of whom worked at high pressure, time-consuming jobs. She got ready for prom wondering just what the future would hold for her, and how she would manage to raise a child when, in all fairness to herself - she hated kids. Advantages: Mary's smart, and fairly self-aware. There's a certain degree of trauma that she can put up with before she melts down. For a pregnant teenager, she's in pretty good shape. She's well-liked amongst her peers, and doesn't have too many enemies. She's very friendly. Disadvantages: She's five months pregnant. She's had a lot of shit happen to her in the months leading up to this, and as such she's emotionally very fragile. She has absolutely no idea how to defend herself, and not a clue how to use firearms. Her world is crashing down around her, and she's got no idea how to proceed. She's incredibly naive, and has very few, if any street smarts. Designated Number: Female Student no. 14 The above biography is as written by d0ddi0slave. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Crosscut Saw Conclusions: To tell you the truth, I'm getting sick of all these pregnant teens that keep ending up in the program. We have at least one every season! What, is it physically impossible for American girls to keep their pants on these days? Maybe Frank Miller was right and they're all whores. I don't know, but I'm tired of seeing them. Anyway, I don't see this one lasting long, they never do. With a crappy weapon like that, unless G14 gets in a large group I don't see her making it past the first couple days. Game Evaluations Kills: 'Guy Rapide '''Killed by: 'Wade Wilson '''Collected Weapons: Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Mary, in chronological order. V3: *Motion Isn't Meaning *Lilacs and Lolita *It's On Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Mary McKay. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students